Finding Love over Dead Bodies
by tlf
Summary: Buffy is working her dream job at the Jeffersonian, when she meets Special Agent Seeley Booth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is my first time writing. I will only be using characters and certain events from Buffy. There will be no supernatural. From Bones this fic starts at the end of "The Finger in the Nest"

Buffy couldn't believe it. She had finally completed her college education, and she finished at the top of her class. When she first stated at University of Pittsburgh to pursue her dream of becoming a forensic anthropologist she thought she wouldn't be able to do it. As she sat there thinking about the past years she heard her name shouted.

"Buffy!" Buffy looked around to see who was calling her and found that it was her best friend Willow.

"Hey Will," Buffy replied.

"Can you believe it Buffy?" "I mean we actually did it!" Willow exclaimed.

"I know Wils, only one thing can make this whole day the greatest day of my life." Buffy said.

"So you still haven't heard back from the Jeffersonian?" Willow questioned.

"No, but I hope when I get back to my apartment the letter will be there." Buffy said as she began to think about when she first applied to the Jeffersonian. It had felt like it was years ago when she sent in her credentials, but in reality it was only a few weeks ago. Another dream of Buffy's was to work with Dr. Temperance Brennan, the best in anthropology.

"Well I hope you do. And when you become one of the best forensic anthropologists remember your best friend who helped you with all of the chemistry homework." Willow remarked.

"Of course Will, I can't forget my chemist!" Buffy tossed back.

Well there's Oz, I'll see you later Buffy!" Willow yelled as she walked to her boyfriend.

"Bye Willow!" Buffy shouted.

Buffy then ran off to her apartment. The whole time her heart was beating fast, her palms were sweating, and she could hardly run fast enough. As the view of her apartment complex came into view her symptoms only began to get worse. As she came to her door, her hands were shaking so bad that she had a hard time unlocking her door. Finally with her door opened she looked at the floor for the mail.

As she grab the stack of mail, she flipped through it. Bill, letter from Dawn, another bill, trash, and finally the last piece of mail as from the Jeffersonian. Buffy just stared at the letter. Afraid to open the letter but wanting to know if she got accepted. After about 5 minutes of staring Buffy finally worked up the nerve to open the letter.

She slipped her finger under the seal, when she finally had the envelope unsealed she took a deep breath and got ready for the worse.

She unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Dear Ms. Summers:_

_ It is my pleasure to offer you the post of my intern in Forensic Anthropology. I choose you from hundreds of applicants because of your knowledge, your desire to learn and because I feel you will find a home here. I request that you come to the Jeffersonian by the end of the month._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Temperance Brennan_

Buffy could not believe it. She got accepted! She was going to live out her dreams! As she reread the letter she took notice to the by the end of the month part. She had so much to do. But she was willing to do anything and everything to get there by the end of the month. Buffy had 3 weeks to pack her stuff, say good bye to her friends and find a place in Washington D.C. She could do it, she had to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy took a deep breath and looked up at the Jeffersonian. Today was her first day at her dream job. As she walked through the door she began to think about the past 3 weeks.

_Buffy was jumping up and down with excitement. A list of things to do rushing through her mind. She had to call her landlord, her friends, her sister and grandmother, get a new place, and as the list kept getting longer Buffy starting to panic. Could she really do this? Start new in a completely new environment. After all she was finally able to let go of her past and be happy with her life and herself. 'No, I can not start thinking about that.' she thought angrily to herself. So Buffy forced herself not to go down that train of thought and got moving on her to do list._

As Buffy entered the building she was greeted with complete chaos. There were dogs in cages around the lab and were making a big racket. As she walked further in she heard a woman shout.

"Ripley!" a brunette yelled.

Buffy turned in time to see a large brown dog run up to her and jump on her.

"I'm sorry." the brunette said to Buffy.

As Buffy began to stand she got her first look at the woman. And she couldn't believe it. Right in front of her was Temperance Brennan. Buffy knew that she was going to be working for her but to see her standing in front of her it was surreal.

"Hello. I'm Dr." Dr. Brennan started only for Buffy to finish,

"Temperance Brennan. I know."

"And who would you be?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"I'm Buffy Summers. The new inter." Buffy replied with a smile.

"Oh good. We are actually just finishing up a case. Why don't you follow me and we can discuss things in my office." Dr. Brennan suggested.

Buffy followed Brennan and Ripley to the office. Once inside they sat down and began to discuss the job duties, lab procedures and such. Just as things were wrapping up, a tall, handsome man came into the office.

"Bones we got to go." said the handsome man.

Buffy just stared. Never in her whole life has she seen a man that look that good. He was the embodiment of tall, dark and handsome.

"Sure Booth let me just finish..." but she trailed off once she realized that he was not paying any attention to her.

Booth could not help but stare at Buffy. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he seen. She looked just like a golden goddess.

"Booth I would like you to meet my new intern. This is Buffy Summers." Brennan informed Booth.

Booth finally collected himself and introduced himself to Buffy.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Hello Special Agent Seeley Booth." Buffy said as she stuck out her hand for him to shake.

When he grabbed her hand, he felt it. That spark of instant lust.

"You can call me Seely." Booth replied. Even though he hated his first name the way it passed through her lips was utterly breathtaking and made his knees go weak.

Bones though that was odd since he never let anyone call him Seeley. But she could see the attraction between the two. She became jealous and now wished she met Buffy before she offered her internship to her. For now it seemed that Buffy may get what she has been denying to herself for the last couple of months.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled.

"Uh..umm..what Bones?" Booth distractedly answered.

"You said we had to go." Brennan informed.

"Oh, right. Yes we got the warrant and are about to head out to the Timmons." Booth answered.

As the three headed out of the building Buffy walked towards her car, as Bones and Booth headed to his SUV.

"It was nice meeting you and you will begin on Monday." Brennan yelled to Buffy.

"It was nice meeting you Dr. Brennan. And you too Seeley." Buffy remarked.

"Same to you Buffy. I imagine that I will see you soon." Booth answered. And he was excited about being able to work with her and get to know her better.

As Buffy crawled into her car she had to sit there for a minute to collect herself. As she watched Seeley and Dr. Brennan drive away she thought back to the handshake. She felt that spark. She had never felt anything like that before. Never once with her ex-boyfriend, Spike, and certainly never with Riley. She just hope that she didn't imagine it.

While she was driving away she couldn't help but think about how work was going to be especially if Seeley will be around.

So leave a review to let me know if you like so I know if I should continue. I'll try to update as soon as I can and I will NOT beg for reviews. I hate when other authors ask for X amount of reviews before the post the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I own nothing. So I got some reviews, but more story alerts. So that tells me that some people are reading this fic. Some readesr have asked if Angel was Seeley. In my world since the supernatural never existed, Seeley isn't Angel. Let's say that Angel is an ancestor of Seeley, so therefore Seeley looks exactly like Angel. The characters Angel and Seeley are very similar. They both seek redemption for past sins. So I hope that answers any questions on that issue. Also, this chapter contains SMUT! It is my very first attempt at it. So let me know how it was. If its too bad, I'm gonna have someone help with it. So... onward with the story.

When Buffy got to her apartment that night all she could think about was Seeley. She wondered if he had a girlfriend and if he did who she was. But she hoped that there was no girlfriend. Buffy hoped that he was single and if he was she wanted to jump his bones. _'Whoa!'_ Buffy thought _'I just met the guy. I know next to nothing about the guy. For all I know he could be married. Wait, was he married? She didn't remember seeing a ring. But then again she really didn't look.'_

Buffy was dragged out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. "Hello."

"Hey, Buffy! How is DC?" asked her 18 year old sister Dawn.

"It's great Dawn. I moved into my apartment and went into the Jeffersonian today." Buffy told her.

"Oh. So how was it? When do you start? Did you meet anyone yet?" Dawn fired questions to her.

Buffy let out a giggle and told Dawn to take a deep breathe and calm down.

"It was great Dawn. I start on Monday, and I have met a few people." Buffy replied as her thoughts went back to Seeley.

"... school is going great. And Grandmother is doing great. So when do you think I can come visit?" Dawn asked.

But Buffy barely heard her as her thoughts were still on Seeley. "I'm sorry what did you say Dawn?" Buffy questioned.

"Geez Buff, can;t you even pay attention to your sister that you haven't seen in almost a year?" Dawn all but accused.

"I'm sorry Dawn. Just with the move and all I'm just very tired." Buffy exhaustingly told her.

"Oh ok then. I'll let you go then. Love you and miss you Buffy." Dawn reluctantly told her sister.

"Love you too Dawn. And I miss you lots. Give my love to Grandmother. Bye!" Buffy replied to Dawn before she hung up the phone.

After the phone call Buffy began to get ready for bed. As she crawled into bed, got comfortable, right before she began to fall asleep her final though was about Seeley.

~_Buffy was in pure ecstasy. The things this man had been doing to her. It was like torture. The way he would bring her to a brink of an orgasm, but wouldn't let her fall over the edge. He could make her cum just by sucking on her breast alone. He would arouse her body to the point where the simplest touch would have her begging for more. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss that left both of them breathless. He abandoned her lips to kiss down her throat, then onto her erect nipples. He roughly pulled one into his mouth sucking the rock pebble. He occasionally would give it a nip only to soothe the pain with his tongue. He then gave the other breast the same treatment. After he finish lavishing her breast he began to descend his kiss down her taunt stomach. He avoided her dripping pussy, in favor of kissing and nipping her thighs. He then look up at her to see that her eyes her shut, biting her lip, and that her skin was flushed and had a coat of sweat on her. He then gently blew cool air on to her swollen lips. The air alone had her arching her back off the bed. He then attacked her pussy like a starved man. Her repeatedly stabbed her with his tongue. He would then take her swollen clit into his mouth and suck hard, then her would tap it with his tongue. Buffy could feel her orgasm coming. Just as she was about to fall over the edge, he stopped. Buffy moaned from the lost of contact and opened her eyes. Her eyes, dark with lust, meet the dark, chocolate brown eyes of none other than Seeley Booth.~_

Buffy jerked awake to her alarm clock going off. She reached over to shut it off. As she laid there in bed she could feel the wetness between her thighs. Buffy crawled out of bed then headed into the shower in hopes of cooling her libido. When the cool water had no effect she reached down and took care of herself. The whole time she was fingering herself she thought of the guy from her dream. Right as she reached her climax she moaned Seeley's name.

When she was done, she began to clean herself up. After she finished she crawled out of the shower then continued to get ready for her first day of work. She couldn't help but think about her dream. What was she going to do when she saw Seeley. Here she was having erotic dreams about a guy she just met. While she was thinking this all over, she had no idea that Seeley was having the same problem.

After he and Bones made the arrest, Seeley headed home to watch the game, relax, and have a beer. But his thoughts were far from the game. All he could think about was the new intern Buffy. She was just gorgeous. He hoped that he would be able to get to work with her and know her better. But he was unsure if he would be able to keep his hands to himself. _'God! Why am I even thinking about this? She could have a boyfriend. But then again she just moved here. But still she could have one from where she lived before. ' _Seeley thought to himself. He then finally gave up on watching the game. He downed the last remaining bit of his beer and prepared to head to bed.

His final thoughts before falling asleep were of Buffy.

_~Seeley let out a loud moan._ _This woman was torturing him. His cock was so hard that it was painful. He has never been this aroused by a woman before. She began to kiss down his body. When she got to his rigid member her tongue darted out and lapped up the pre-cum that had collected at the head. She began to suck on his head, then she would slowly take more of him into her mouth. When she began to deep throat him that was when his back arched off the bed. He felt like he was about to cum any second. It was like he was a teenage again, and he couldn't hold his load. As she began to pick up her pace he could feel his impending orgasm come. Just as he was about to cum, she stopped. She then crawled up his body. Just as she was about to impale herself onto his hard member, he opened his eyes. He was greeted with a golden mass of hair. He then realized who he was with. Buffy.~_

Seeley awoke with a massive hard one. He reached off to shit off his alarm and headed to take a ice cold shower. While he was in the shower all he could think about was his dream about Buffy. He then noticed that the cold water wasn't helping so he reached down and took his cock into his hand and began to stroke himself. As he stroked himself all her could think about was Buffy. Just as he came he let out a moan that sounded just like Buffy.

Seeley finished up his shower then began to get ready for his work day. He thought to himself about how he was going to react to being around her. He just couldn't go up to her and have his wicked way with her. That would scare her off for sure. Why was he even sitting here thinking about her that way. It was like since he met her, she was all that he could think about. He would have to keep himself in check the whole time.

Neither Buffy or Seeley knew that each other was having the exact same problem.

**R/R!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing. There are some dialogue taken from the Bones episode Pieces in the Purple Pond.

As Buffy walked into the Jeffersonian, all she could think about was her dream from the previous night. She just couldn't get the image of Seeley between her thighs out of her head. She was beginning to get aroused just thinking about it. But now she had to worry about how she was going to act around him. She hoped that she could keep the blush to a minimum.

For now she focused on the scene before her. She could see Dr. Brennan talking to three other people. Buffy walked up onto the platform to greet Dr. Brennan.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan." Buffy cheerfully said.

"Hello Buffy. I would like you to meet Dr. Camille Saroyan, is the head of the forensic department, Dr. Jack Hodgins, our entomologist, and Ms. Angela Montenegro, our forensic artist." Dr. Brennan introduced.

"Hello everyone!" Buffy happily replied.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Summers, welcome to the team." Dr. Saroyan replied.

"Hey. It's nice to umm meet you." Dr. Hodgins vaguely answered.

"Hi Buffy. As you heard my name is Angela and feel free to come to me with any questions that you may have." Angela commented.

"So Buffy, why don't I show you around and we can discuss you job duties in further detail." Dr. Brennan suggested.

After the tour and discussion Dr. Brennan and Buffy headed back to the platform only to be interrupted by Booth.

"Bones! We have a case. Let's get moving." Booth stated.

That was then when Booth realized that Buffy was standing next to Bones. He couldn't help but remember his dream last night and he was instantly hard.

"Hello Buffy." Booth manged to get out. He was never this nervous, tongue-tied, or dry mouth around any woman he meet.

While Seeley was talking, her dream came back full force. It took all her will power not to moan out loud. When she realized that he was talking to her, her face flamed in embarrassment.

"Oh. Hello Seeley." Buffy all but moaned.

Buffy missed the looks that Angela, Dr. Hodgins, and Dr. Saroyan gave each other when they heard Buffy call him by his first name. They were waiting for Booth to correct her and was surprised when he didn't.

"Ok ,Booth. I'm ready." Dr. Brennan said.

As Booth and Bones left, the other three turned to look at Buffy.

"Why did you call him Seeley?" Angela asked Buffy.

Buffy was confused but gave her answer.

"When I was introduced to him yesterday, he asked me to call him Seeley. Why?" Buffy answered.

"Booth hates his first name. He won't even let us call him Seeley." Dr. Saroyan told Buffy.

"Oh, well I am just doing as he said" Buffy mumbled out.

Dr. Hodgins just looked at the three women and shook his head.

* * *

After their little discussion they all broke up to get ready for when the victim was transported to the Jeffersonian. When they body arrived they all were in shock to see that there were 12 pieces excluding the head. Dr. Breenan then told Buffy to clean and process the bones after Dr. Saroyan was finished.

As Buffy was reviewing the x-rays Dr. Brennan came into the room to ask Buffy what she had found.

"I have been over and over the bones and can bot find cause of death." Buffy informed Dr. Brennan.

"Without the head we may never know the cause of death." Dr. Brennan told Buffy.

"This fracture on the right netacarpal, on the last tow fingers? It's got a nickname: the boxer's fracture. It happens if you slug someone without keeping your wrist dead straight." Buffy exclaimed.

"How did you know that?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"I'm a regular boxer." Buffy said.

"I don't expect anyone to live up to Zack's standards, but that was extremely good work." Dr. Brennan enlightened.

* * *

As Dr. Brennan walked away Buffy stared at her in shock. From what she gathered Dr. Brennan didn't give compliments out very easily.

While Bones and Booth headed into the hotel where the victim was at a conference before his murder, Bones began to tell Booth about some of the findings the lab had made.

"So, Buffy has informed me that our victim suffered a fracture to his right two metacarpals. She's said that the fracture is commonly known as the boxer's fracture. So, we should look to see if anyone we meet has a shinner." Bones informed Booth.

"Really? How did Buffy know that?" Booth questioned.

"Apparently Buffy is a regular boxer." Bones expressed.

"Wow. Did she tell you anything else?" Booth eagerly asked her.

"About the case or about herself?" Bones uttered.

"Umm..about the case. Why else would I be asking?" Booth nervously asked.

* * *

Bones gave Booth a look that said that she didn't believe him.

Later that night all of the workers were standing over the bones talking about the evidence trying to find cause of death.

"We can't determine the cause of death without the head." Dr. Brennan stated to the group.

While the discussion was going on Buffy was trying hard to ignore that Seeley was standing next to her and concentrate what Dr. Brennan was saying. Seeley would occasionally brush up against her. She fought hard to keep her blushing to a minimum, and wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

As the discussion was going on, no one noticed the little interaction between Buffy and Seeley and never noticed Zack come in until he spoke.

"I know where you can find the head." Zack stated.

Each person had a different reaction. Buffy leaned into Seeley and asked, "Seeley? Is that Zack?"

"Yeah it is." Seeley replied angerily.

Before Seeley questioned Zack he looked at Buffy and asked "Buffy, I have tickets to the Capitals game. Would you like to come with me?"

Buffy just stared at him in shock. When it finally dawned on her what she replied "Umm.. sure. I would love to Seeley."

"Ok. I'll meet you back here when I'm finished." Seeley answered back.

"Zack! You with me and Dr. Brennan. Everyone else go play with your microscopes or something." Booth said as he stormed off with Dr. Brennan and Zack.

* * *

"You let her call you Seeley? You never let anyone do that including your exs." Zack questioned.

"So are you gonna let me fix you back now?" Bones once again asked Booth.

"OK OK..you can fix my back." Booth resigned.

At this moment Buffy walked in.

"Seeley?" Buffy said to announce her present.

"I was just fixing his back." Dr, Brennan quickly explained.

Seeley and Buffy both gave her a weird look.

"So are you ready Buffy?" Seeley inquired.

"Yup, already." Buffy beamed at him.

Seeley felt his knees go weak and her smile.

"Oh. Where are you guys going?" Bones queried.

"Seeley asked me to go with him to a Capitals game." Buffy told her.

As Dr. Brennan was about to reply she saw them start to walk out together lost in there own world.

She now wished that she listened to Angela advice and took a risk with him, cause now it seemed that she had lost him.

A/N: Is anyone reading this fic? If I don't get some feedback I'm just going to take this story down. I;m not begging for reviews. It's just I am not going to waste my time writing a fic noone likes/reads.

R/R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As Seeley and Buffy were heading out they ran into Dr. Sweets.

"So Sweets, did everything go well with Zack?" Seeley asked.

"Uh...yeah." Sweets replied. He was very tempted to tell Booth the truth about Zack, but in the end did not.

"Well we have to be going. We have a game to catch." Seeley stated as he guided Buffy to the door.

Dr. Sweets took a look at Buffy and realized this was the new intern that just started, so that meant this was the woman that he received a call about.

"Would you happen to be Buffy Summers?" Dr. Sweets questioned.

Buffy gave the man a weird look. It seemed that he knew her and she had yet to meet him. Seeley also gave Sweets a annoyed look.

"Yes, I would be." Buffy stated.

"May I speak with you for a moment. My name is Dr. Sweets and I'm a psychiatrist." Dr. Sweets informed her.

When Buffy realized how he knew her name her body stiffened. When this happened Seeley noticed. He looked at Buffy with a questioned look on his face.

"Umm... actually we are headed out so I will have to talk to you later." Buffy stated in a rush as she grabbed Seeley's hand and all but ran to the door.

Dr. Sweets just looked at the pair in shocked having no idea what just happened.

When Buffy and Seeley made it outside, Buffy realized that she was still holding his hand and quickly let go. When she did both felt a sense of lost, but had no idea what it was about.

Buffy finally gained the courage to look at Seeley she could see the questions in his eyes and hoped that he would not ask. Luck was on her side as he did not ask her about it.

Seeley wanted to ask her, but thought that since that they just met that he would be over stepping his boundaries and she would want to go home. For some reason he did not want to leave her company just yet. When they reached his vehicle he did the gentlemanly thing and opened her door for her.

Once he was in the vehicle there was an awkward silence. Seeley had so many questions to ask her but was afraid of which ones to ask for fear of scaring her away. For once this was one woman that he wanted to know everything about.

"So Buffy. That's an usual name." Seeley said.

Buffy smiled and replied with "Oh and Seeley is such an original name?"

Seeley couldn't help but chuckle and her wit.

"Speaking of names. How come you let me call you Seeley but not anyone else?" Buffy inquired.

He had to think quick. He couldn't tell her that he loved how she said his name. He eventually just told her that with her he wanted to be someone other than a co-worker. He then gave her a sexy half smirk.

Buffy felt her face flush. She couldn't believe that he was openly flirted with her. Buffy cleared her throat and just gave him her best smile.

Seleey couldn't help but stare. When he finally took his eyes off of her, he realized that his woman can get him aroused with a simple smile. He was not use to this. He was always in control of his emotions but this woman was just making him become a hormonal mess. He finally got his emotions and hormones under control and continued to ask her questions.

"Do you have any siblings?" Seeley asked.

"I have a younger sister, her name is Dawn." What about you?" Buffy informed.

"I have a younger brother, Jared." Seeley replied.

"Have you always been a FBI agent?" Buffy questioned.

"No. I was a sniper in the Rangers." Seeley stated.

When he answered her question Buffy could see the haunted look in his eyes.

By this time they had arrived at the game. They continued to ask each other questions as they found their seats. Seeley found out that she was from California, loved mint chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, was 26, didn't like to talk much about her childhood, and best of all she was single.

Buffy found out that Seeley was from Pennsylvania, loved his sports, had a son named Parker, didn't care much for his father, and he was of course single. He made sure to stress that he was single, and she couldn't help but begin to hope that this could become more.

"So I heard that you are a boxer." Seeley stated.

Buffy looked at him in shocked and asked him were he found that out. His reply was that Dr. Brennan told him during the case.

"Yeah. I have been boxing every since I was a kid." Buffy revealed.

Seeley couldn't help but wonder if that information had anything to do with her childhood.

"I use to ice-skate but I haven't been in years." Buffy stated as she watched the game in progress.

Seeley looked at her in shock. This woman seemed to be perfect.

"Really? I'm on a hockey team, maybe you could come to a game and after wards we could go skating together." Seeley suggested.

Buffy couldn't believe that he all but asked her out on a second date.

As the the game continued, so did their conversation. They laughed and joked and had a great time. When the game was over they both were disappointed that their time together was about to end.

Seeley drove Buffy back to her home. While they were saying good bye, Buffy then realized that she had left her car at the Jeffersonian.

"Oh my gosh! Seeley my car is still at work. How am I suppose to get to work tomorrow?" Buffy stated hysterically.

"Buffy, calm down. How about I come and pick you up in the morning? We can go to breakfast before we head into work." Seeley suggested. He prayed that she would say yes and hope that he wasn't moving to quick.

"Sure. That would be great!" Buffy said as she once again gave him her best smile.

Seeley was tempted to kiss her passionately right then and there. But instead he wished her good night and went to his vehicle.

Buffy stood on the porch and watch him drive away. She had such a great time and couldn't keep the smile off of her face. As she walked into her home she saw that she had a message. She clicked play and expected to hear Dawn's voice but was caught off guard when it turned out to be a man's voice.

"Buffy, this is Dr. Giles. I just called to let you know that I had forwarded you files to a Dr. Sweets. I hope that he will be able to help as much as I have. Take care.

Buffy looked at the machine in shock. She now knew why Dr. Sweets wanted to talk to her. She had hoped to be able to settled more before she had to once again confront her past.

A/N: So I hope people review. Thanks to for reviewing. So for the next part I am going to be using The Boy in the Time Capsule, which is a season 3 episode. I am only using Bones episodes that reveal some of Buffy's past. So just imagine that this episode happened after Zack's departure.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I once again want to thank for reviewing. She is the only one who has been reviewing. Its odd that this story makes Story Alert list, but no one reviews. But oh well. Happy reading!

Buffy had been up since the crack of dawn. She didn't get much sleep last night. Between be excited about her breakfast date with Seeley and worrying about the meeting with Dr. Sweets that was bound to happen. Her thoughts just keep tormenting her so it was a great relief to her when Seeley finally arrived.

When she opened the door to reveal Seeley, her thoughts went from tormenting to just how great he looked. Even though she has seen him in suits before something about seeing him first thing in the morning made him look sinful.

It didn't take long for Seeley to noticed that she was shamelessly staring at him. When Buffy finally realized that she was staring her face flushed in embarrassment. Seeley seeing her face becoming red he couldn't help the half sexy smirk from forming on his face.

Seeley gave a chuckle. "Are you ready to go?"

When Buffy finally found her voice she replied," Yes. Just let me grab my things."

After Buffy had gathered her things they walked out into the daylight and Seeley couldn't help but notice that while she looked great in the moonlight, she looked even better in sunlight. The ride to the diner was filled with jokes, questions, and lustful glances at each other. When they arrived to the diner Seeley opened doors and even held out her chair for her. Buffy was not use to these type of things being done for her. She realized that she liked it, and if she wasn't careful she would end up falling in love with him soon.

The meal was also filled with laughter, questions, but only this time they touched every now and then. They both were having a great time getting to know each other when their conversation was interrupted by Seeely's phone ringing.

Seeley regretfully answered the phone. "Booth."

Buffy signaled the waitress for the check for she had a feeling that the phone call was about work just from the expression on his face. When Seeley finished with the phone he told her that they had a case and that they needed to get to work. As Buffy went to pick up the check Seeley quickly took it.

Buffy just gave him a funny look. "I can pay for my breakfast."

Seeley gave her a look. "A man should always pay for the date."

Buffy was shocked. Even though she thought these outings as dates she was unsure of he regarded them as. It gave her a pleasant feeling know that he thought them as dates also.

After he dropped her off at the Jeffersonian, he left to go to the crime scene.

When Buffy walked into the Jeffersonian she couldn't keep the smile of her face. Angela took notice to this.

She had seen the touches that were going on between her and Booth the other night. She was happy to see that there was finally a girl that could throw Booth of his game a bit. While she knew that Brennan had a crush on Booth, she couldn't help but think that relationship was doomed before it began. Even though they had a great working relationship, it wouldn't make a great intimate one. They both were just too different from each other.

Angela gave a smile and went over to talk to Buffy. "So, Buffy how are you liking it here so far?"

Buffy gave a small laugh. "It's great so far."

Angela couldn't help but give a smirk and reply, "Well it does help matters going out with a sexy FBI agent, huh?"

Buffy faced flushed, but that didn't stop the smile from forming on her face. "No it doesn't."

By this time Seeley and Dr. Brennan had arrived with the victims remains.

Angela gave a laugh. "Oh my god. I'm having flashbacks to braces and stirrup pants and a really, really bad side ponytail."

Hodgins look at her and smile. "Certainly grew out of it. I wore Doc Martens that weighted more than I did."

Dr. Brennan looked at the others and replied, "Apparently, Booth was fine. He was a football player."

Angela couldn't help but remark, " Right. He was one of THOSE guys."

By this time they all had revealed something about their days in high school. All except for Buffy. Angela look at her. "So Buffy what were you like in high school?"

Buffy was not sure what to say. She finally decided to let them know about her past little by little. "I, umm, burnt down my high school gym."

After she said this she was greeted with silence. She couldn't help but smirk at them. While she wasn't overly proud of her past, the expressions on their faces was pricless. At this moment Seeley came up on the platform. He then noticed that they all were staring at Buffy with shocked expressions on their faces.

"So what did I miss?" Seeley questioned.

They all turned to look at him and they all replied, sans Buffy "She burnt down her high school gym."

Seeley couldn't help but chuckle.

Brennan unnerved by this asked, "Did you already know this? What did you do a background check on her like you do all my friends?"

Seeley was shocked at her ouburst. "What? No! It's just the expressions on your faces."

Buffy was kinda shocked that he would run background checks on people. She hoped that he wouldn't run one on her. She wasn't going to hide anything from him, but she wanted to see how things were going to plan out between them. She also wanted to tell him herself.

Seeley took notice to the expression on her face. "Buffy, I won't do a background check on you."

Buffy was slightly calmed by this.

Angela couldn't help but wonder. "Why did you burn down you old high school's gym?"

Buffy looked at the other and couldn't help but smirk and answer, "Would you believe me if I say that the gym was full of vampires?"

The others continued to give her a shock expressions and she couldn't help but laugh. When the other realized that she was joking began to laugh also.

* * *

When they had solved the case, Seeley had invited Buffy along with him and Brennan to the Royal Diner.

As they sat down, Seeley once again tried to tell Bones a embarrassing, humiliating story from when he was in high school.

Seeley looked at Bones and began. "Alright, there was this kid, uh, junior year."

Bones didn't give him a chance to say anything else. "Okay, is this going to be another story where you think you were humiliated, but you actually were not?"

Seeley gave glanced at Buffy, rolled his eyes. "Bones, just listen to me. This kid. Junior year. Harlan Kinney. He was one of those real weird, ya know, looking kids. He had this big Adam's apple stickin out and he wore his dad's clothes to school. Ya know, with the whole stretchy belt around his waist.

Bones gave a sigh. "What's wrong with that? It's practical."

Seeley once again looked and Buffy. "You're not listening. He was one of those real superior types, always talking out of a thesaurus, and one day he came up to me and a bunch of my buddies and he called us a bunch of Philistines. You know what that means, right?"

This time it was Buffy that answered. She could see that it was taking a lot out of Seeley to be saying this. "Yeah. A Philistine is a smug, ignorant person who is antagonistic toward higher thought and intelligence."

Seeley gave Buffy a grateful smile. "Yeah, well, I didn't know what that meant till I looked it up. I told Kinney, "Look, I'm not Philistine. I'm Catholic.""

Bones gave a laugh. "That's pretty close to humiliation."

Seeley once again looked down and gave a sigh. "No, that's embarrassing, that's not the humiliating part." Seeley couldn't but hope that Buffy think too bad of him after he said this.

Bones gave Booth a look. "Oh."

Seeley continued with the story. "My buddy picked Kinney up and dangled him over the stairway. You know, he begged and cried, and everyone laughed."

Bones once again gave him an agitated look. "How is this about you?"

By this time Seeley had a shameful look on his face. "I laughed."

Bones gave him a confused look. "I don't understand."

Seeley gave her a look. At this time he was scared to look at Buffy in fear of seeing the horror on her face. "I could've stopped it. I could've stepped in and helped the kid out. Instead I-I didn't. Chose my side, and it was the wrong side."

Bones just gave him an aspirated sigh. " So you were humiliated because you didn't act like a hero?"

Seeley finally gave up. "Fine. Fine. You know what? I'm perfect. My life was perfect."

Buffy gave a look to Dr. Brennan, thinking how can she now get it. "I understand, Seeley."

At this time he finally looked up into Buffy's eyes. He was surprised that he didn't she shock and horror. What he say was understanding.

Dr. Brennan saw the look that had passed between them. She once again felt that she had missed her chance with Booth. What she had to do was talk the Angel, she always knew what was going on and what she could do.

Buffy was glad that he invited her along. She could see the looks that Dr. Brennan gave Seeley. By witnessing this conversation she could tell that he was just trying to help Dr. Brennan relate to other people better. She could also see that Seeley didn't have and romantic feelings towards Dr. Brennan. This gave Buffy hope that maybe her and Seeley could one day have something more that just friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you to for reviewing. Once again the only reviewer. I don't think this story is bad, I mean it made story alerts, but maybe my opinion is biased. Anyways, this chapter was unplanned. I wasn't going to include this but I want Buffy and Seeley in a relationship before the ice skating/Fire and Ice episode. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but I do know what I want to happen in this story and how it is going to end. Happy Reading, and **REVIEW!**

As the weeks went by, Buffy and Seeley didn't get the chance to spend as much time together as they wanted. Every time they would get a chance to get together Dr. Brennan would always have Buffy go work down in Limbo. Buffy was well aware that Dr. Brennan had romantic feelings towards Seeley. When she brought the issue up with Seeley, he gave a chuckle and told her that his feelings towards Dr. Brennan were purely professional. Buffy gave a sigh of relief when she heard this, for she was falling hard and fast for Seeley.

On the odd chance that they could get together, it never felt like a real date. It was always getting together before or after work. Buffy wanted a real date with Seeley. One where she spent hours getting ready, wear a knock-out outfit, and maybe some serious kissing at the end. As if he was reading her thoughts Seeley appeared in front of her, and he seemed to be a little nervous she noted.

Seeley gave her a smirk. "Buffy, I was wondering.."

Seeley lost his train of thought when Buffy looked up and gave him a smile. It seemed that her smile could always make his knees weak, and turn him into an inexperience teenager.

Buffy smiled at him. "Seeley? Are you ok?"

Seeley regained his train of thought and took a deep breathe. "Yeah. I'm ok. Buffy, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me? An official date. One where it isn't before or after work."

Buffy forgot to breath. She couldn't believe it. He actually asked her out. When she glanced at Seeley, she couldn't help but giggle at his nervous expression.

Buffy gave him her best smile. "Yes, Seeley. I would love to go out with you."

Seeley couldn't help but leave out the breathe he was holding. "Great. I will pick you up tonight at 6.

Buffy beamed. "Six would be great."

As Seeley walked away Buffy couldn't help but let out a squeal of excitement. At this time Angela walked by.

Angela looked at Buffy and took in her happy appearance. "Well it seems someone is in a good mood."

Buffy couldn't take the smile off of her face. "In a very good mood."

Angela waited for Buffy to elaborate, but when she didn't Angela continued onto her office.

When Angela walked away, Buffy began to think about what she was going to wear for her date tonight. She had a killer black dress that she has been dying to wear out. This seem like the perfect time.

* * *

When Buffy got off of work, she hurried home to get ready. She was happy that she manage to get out on time. For once it seemed that Dr. Brennan wasn't around to make her go work down in Limbo. It seemed that she just got it and was beginning to get ready when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock to see that it was five minutes to six. She gave one final look in the mirror then went to answer the door.

When Buffy opened the door, Seeley forgot how to breath. She had her hair up in an elegant twist, a tight black dress that accented her curves, and her legs seem to go on for miles. While he was checking her out, Buffy was checking him out. He had on dark wash jeans, a deep red silk shirt (with the top two buttons undone), and a leather jacket. With the top two buttons undone, Buffy got a good look at Seeley's well defined chest.

After a while they both realized that they were staring and looked away in embarrassment.

Seeley cleared his throat. "Wow, Buffy you look great."

Seeley was awarded with a blush. "Thank you Seeley. You look great too."

Seeley gave her a sexy half smirk. "Well we should be get going."

It took everything Buffy had not to take his hand and lead him back to the bedroom. He just look so sinful.

When they reached the restaurant, Wong Foos, Seeley did all the gentlemanly things such as open doors, and pull out her chair. Buffy usually didn't like when men did things for her, but when he did them it made her feel wanted and appreciated. The conversation flowed over dinner and wine. Not once was work mentioned. They continued to learn more about each other, laughed, and joked. After what seem like a couple of minutes, but were actually hours later, Seeley walked Buffy up to her door.

Seeley looked down at Buffy. He couldn't believe have small she really was compared to him. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and protect her. At the same time Buffy looked up at Seeley. He just seemed to tower over her. But instead if feeling intimidated she felt safe.

This was when they both realized how close they were. Seeley leaned down and captured Buffy's lips in a sweet kiss. When their lips connected, it seemed like the world stopped. All that matter was them. When Seeley went to move away, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When Seeley's tongue passed over her lips, Buffy obliged and made the kiss even deeper.

After making out for a couple of minutes, the both broke away gasping for air. When they both looked at each other they couldn't help but smile at each other.

Seeley reluctantly pulled out of her arms. " I should get going. But, I wanted to ask you one more thing before I go."

Buffy looked up at Seeley. "Yes?"

Seeley took Buffy's hand. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Buffy never felt more ecstatic. " YES! I would love to your girlfriend."

* * *

This cause another make out session at Buffy's door. When Buffy pulled away, they both were once again gasping for air. After the made plans for another date, Seeley finally managed to get away, neither could keep the smile off their face.

* * *

_The next day...._

"Hello Ms. Summers. My name is Dr. Sweets." Dr. Sweets greeted.

Buffy gave him a tight smile. "Please call me Buffy, Dr. Sweets."

Dr. Sweets gave her an encouraging smile. "While I have reviewed her file that Dr. Giles had sent me. And I am shocked about your past. What I would like you to do is to tell me your past in your own words."

Buffy took a deep breathe and began. "It all started when..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I got 3 reviewers now! Thanks! I had a hard time trying to find a way to start this and keep the flow going. I keep thinking about the next chapter. It is a must read ;) I know Bones seems to be villain-like in this story, but since she has a hard relating to other people, and Booth isn't there to explain things, she doesn't understand the whole jealousy bit.

The past few weeks have been blissful. Ever since her and Seeley have been dating she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. They were always smiling, touching each other, and seeing each other. When the others at work knew that they were official a couple, most were happy, all but one. Dr. Brennan seemed to jealous that Buffy had Seeley. But since Dr. Brennan had yet to try anything, Buffy just let it go for now.

But recently Seeley began to notice that Buffy wasn't around on certain days at certain times. When he asked her about it, Buffy would always give him an invasive answer. Buffy couldn't tell him about her meetings with Dr. Sweets. Telling him that would lead to questions she didn't want to answer. She was afraid that when she told him about her past, he would leave her. And since she just got him, she wanted to be selfish and hold onto him as long as she could.

Buffy's invasive answers were the cause to their first lover's spat. She knew she had to tell him at least about the meetings right now, but was unsure how to bring it up.

Buffy just pulled into a parking spot at the rink that Seeley was playing at. On the way in she ran into Dr. Sweets. They walked in together and took seats next to Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan. Buffy was shocked to see Dr. Brennan there.

Buffy stared at Dr. Brennan. "What are you doing here?"

Dr. Brennan just looked Buffy up and down. "Dr. Saroyan invited me along."

Buffy just rolled her eyes at the woman. She wish that she could take a hint that Seeley was not interested in her. Buffy could hardly believed that Dr. Brennan use to be her idol. While Dr. Brennan was an excellent anthropologist, she wasn't very good with living people.

Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Sweets could sense the tension. They both knew sort of knew what was the cause.

Dr. Saroyan glance at the two. "Well it seems the Booth is really agitated."

Both Buffy and Dr. Brennan looked out onto the ice to see him beating a guy's helmet with his bare fist.

Buffy continued to stared at Seeley. "Yeah it seems so."

Dr. Brennan gave a smirk. "So is there trouble in paradise?"

Buffy shot a glare at her . "It's none of your business."

Before Dr. Brennan could give a remark, Dr. Saroyan piped in. "All this violence. It's why I love the sport."

Thankfully this caused the women to stop glaring at each other and watch the game. After the game was over Buffy and Dr. Brennan headed to wait outside of the locker room. As Dr. Brennan was about to open the door she was stopped by Buffy.

"What are you doing?" Buffy demanded.

Dr. Brennan just gave her a look. "I am just going in to look at Booth's hand. He might of broke it."

Buffy couldn't help but stare at her. "It's a guys locker room. You can't just walk in there. There is a good chance that beyond that door there are naked men. You will just have to wait until Seeley comes out."

Dr. Brennan gave her a half smirk. "It's not like I haven't seen naked men. I can be professional about it."

Buffy gave one last effort. "It's not about professionalism. It's about respecting their privacy."

It seemed all of Buffy's attempts fell on deaf ears. Dr. Brennan went into the locker room. Buffy could hear Seeley reprimanding her. When Dr. Brennan came out of the locker room with an embarrassed look on her face, Buffy couldn't help but smirk at her and all but say I told you so.

Before any remarks were made, Seeley came out. He gave a glace and a wave good-bye to Bones and took Buffy's hand. Buffy stopped him and leaned up to give him a quick kiss, only to have Seeley turn it into a passionate one. When they broke apart, they were both gasping for air and had goofy smiles on their faces. They walked off, leaving Dr. Brennan seething in envy.

Buffy ended up taking Seeley to the hospital to get his hand x-rayed. During this time Seeley learned that Buffy had an absolutely hated hospitals and avoided them at all cost. But he couldn't help but feel happy that she was with him.

* * *

"So, where were you on the night of the murder?" Agent Perotta questioned Seeley.

Seeley gave her a smirk. " I was out."

Agent Perotta couldn't help but think how sinfully good he looked with that smirk.

Agent Perotta gathered her courage. "You work out. Cause you look like you do."

Seeley knew that this woman was hitting on him. It made him wish that Buffy was here, cause she was so cute when she was jealous. "Yeah I do."

Agent Perotta cleared her throat. "So, who were you out with."

He gave her a look and knew what was coming. "I was out with my girlfriend, Buffy Summers."

To say that Agent Perotta was crushed was putting it mildly.

Seeley gave her a smile. "Is that all?"

She just gave him a nod.

* * *

Since Seeley had to stay up for a couple of hours, he and Buffy decide to finally have their skating date.

Seeley gave a glance to Buffy. Buffy saw this and gave a sigh. She knew what he wanted. She decided to tell him about her meetings with Dr. Sweets.

"I have been seeing Dr. Sweets." Buffy mumbled.

Seeley looked at her. "What?"

Buffy took a chance and looked at him. "All those invasive excuses I gave you. I'm seeing Dr. Sweets. On a personal level."

Seeley was heart broke. He couldn't believe that she seeing someone else while with him. "Buffy, I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

Buffy just stared at him. Then it dawned on her what he was thinking."Oh my god! How can you think that about me!?"

Buffy started to skate off. When Seeley realized that he was wrong he went to stop her.

Seeley grabbed her, turned her around and gave her a pitiful look"Buffy, wait. I'm sorry. I thought you meant something else."

Buffy wanted to be mad at him. But the look he gave her made her see that he was truly sorry. "It's ok. Seeley there are somethings in my past that I am not proud of or care to think about. Dr. Sweets has been helping me deal with them. I promise to tell you when I can."

Seeley could see the pleading look on her face for him to understad. While he wanted to know, he knew what it was like to have skeletons in your closet. "Ok. I understand. How about we don't talk about this now. We'll skate for another hour or two. Then I should be ok to go home a sleep."

Buffy skated up to Seeley and told him in a husky voice,"I know something else that could keep you up for a while."

Seeley gave her a heated look. His grip on her tighten as she continued to whisper debauched things into his ear. He was becoming painfully hard. While they had yet to make love, he had a feeling that it would happen soon. Just as they were about ready to leave and head back to his place, they heard a voice that was like instant ice through their veins.

"Booth!"

They both turned around to be greeted by Dr. Brennan.

Seeley gave a sigh. "What are you doing here Bones?"

She gave him a look. "I came to keep you company. You know since you suffered a concussion, you have to stay awake for a while."

Seeley all but groaned. He was so close to being with Buffy. "Bones, I am ok. Buffy has been keeping me company."

Bones gave Buffy a fleeting glance. "Well, since I'm here anyway how about you teach me how to ice skate."

Buffy and Seeley shared a look. Seeley knew that he had to talk to Bones soon, or risk losing possibly the best woman that has come into his life.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I could not find a script of The Hero in the Hold. So if it is different then you know why. There is smut in this chapter. I'm still getting use to writing smut. It only my second time. So if it isn't up to par...well practice makes perfect ;-p....Thanks to all the reviewed.

Happy reading and review!!

It was the end of the work day. Buffy and Seeley were on the platform making out. When they pulled apart, both were trying to catch their breaths and couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces.

Buffy closed her eyes at the sensation he was creating. "We should really get going. We have that party tonight and I have to go home and get ready."

Seeley continued to kiss her neck. "Hmmm, yeah we should."

Buffy rubbed herself against his body. Seeley could get her blood singing with just a few touches and kisses. When Seeley pushed back, she could feel every hard inch of his cock. Leaving each other has been getting harder and harder with each passing day.

Buffy was past the point. "How about we ditch this party, go back to your place and have our own private party." As Buffy was saying this, she reached around and grabbed his cock through his pants.

Seeley bit his lip so hard the it bleed when he tried to stifle his moan. "God, Buffy! As good as that sounds, we have to go to this party." After he said this, he continued to play with he nipples as he once again pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Ok. This is me leaving." Buffy said in between kisses.

Once they finally disentangled themselves and straighten their clothes, they headed out to their vehicles to go home and get ready for the party.

* * *

As Buffy was about to head out the door, her phone started to ring. She thought about letting the machine get it but thought it might have been Dawn calling.

"Hello." Buffy answered.

Buffy was answered with a frantic Dr. Brennan asking her if Seeley was with her. When Buffy told her that he wasn't, Buffy's body filled with dread. Buffy barely heard Dr. Brennan tell her that Seeley had been kidnapped by someone called the Grave Digger. The phone fell from Buffy's hand as she crumbled to the ground crying.

After Buffy got control of her emotions, she picked the phone back up telling Dr. Brennan that she would be in as soon as she could get there.

* * *

When all the leads kept coming up dead ends, Buffy began to lose her control. When Dr. Brennan and Hodgins came back saying that Vega was dead, Buffy left the platform in a hurry. Angela was the only one to see her leave and went after her.

Angela found Buffy in her office crying. "Oh Sweetie. It will be ok. We'll find Booth and then you guys can reunite."

This made Buffy cry even harder. "You don't understand Angela. I love him and I never got the chance to tell him."

Angela didn't know how to respond, so she sat there and held Buffy as she cried.

When Buffy gathered herself and cleaned up, her and Angela headed out to the platform to see Vega's body there along with a man that Buffy didn't know.

Buffy barely noticed the guy giving her the look over.

Jared couldn't help but stare at the pretty blonde. "Temperance, who is that woman?"

Dr. Brennan looked in the direction that he pointed in. "Oh that is Buffy Summers. She is a new employee here."

Jared continued to stare at Buffy. "Do you know if she is seeing anyone?"

Dr. Brennan pondered her answer. "No. She isn't."

Jared gave Dr. Brennan a smile and then headed over to Buffy.

Jared gave Buffy a smile. "Hello. My name is Jared. Temperance told me that you were available and I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee sometime?"

Buffy glared in Dr. Brennan's direction. She looked back to Jared. "Well, she is sadly mistaken." She then stormed off.

Jared just smiled thinking that she was playing hard to get.

* * *

When they found out who the Grave Digger was, they all went to confront her. Before Dr. Brennan got a chance to punch Taffet, Buffy pushed her out of the way and punched Taffet across the jaw. "That was for going after my boyfriend!"

The rest of the team just looked on in shock. They had never seen such a violent reaction out of Buffy.

When Dr. Brennan and Seeley came back safetly, Buffy couldn't stop herself and threw herself into Seeley's arms crying. Only Angela knew what cause such a reaction out of Buffy and just smiled at the two.

Seeley just held Buffy as she cried and whispered comforting things into her ear. When Buffy was calmed enough, she looked up at Seeley and pulled his head down to meet in a passionate kiss. The others took this clue as to leave the couple. Angela had to practically pull a very jealous Brennan away.

After Buffy and Seeley pulled a part they decided to take their reunion back to Seeley's place. As they cuddled on the couch Buffy looked up at Seeley. "You almost went away today."

Seeley took Buffy's hands into his and looked down at her. "God, Buffy. I was so scared of never seeing you again. That I would never get the chance to tell you..."

Buffy watched as Seeley seemed to gather his thoughts on what to say next. "Seeley, I..."

Seeley put his finger to her lips. "I love you, Buffy. I try not to, but I can't stop it."

Buffy blinked back the tears that formed in her eyes. "I love you too, Seeley."

After their admission of love, Seeley gathered Buffy into his arms and headed back to his bedroom. As they kissed passionately, they began to undress each other slowly.

Before Seeley got to far, he looked up at Buffy. "Are you sure?"

Buffy's answer was just to kiss him passionately.

When they both were naked, Seeley broke of the kiss to kiss down Buffy's neck. When he got to Buffy's erect nipples, Seeley took one into his mouth, nipping her then soothing the pain with his tongue. Seeley was awarded with a breathy moan from Buffy. Seeley continued his torment on her with giving her other nipple the same treatment.

Seeley then continued to kiss down Buffy's stomach. When he reached Buffy's core, he could smell her sweet arousal and his cock got harder. Seeley seperated her lips and gave her a lick, ending with him circling his tongue around her clit.

Buffy arched off the bed. "Oh my god! Seeley." She could do nothing but moan and thrash around as Seeley brought her to the brink of an orgasm.

When Buffy screamed her release, Seeley crawled up to her and gave her a smirk. Buffy could do nothing but roll her eyes at how smug he look. As Seeley position the head of his cock at Buffy's opening he looked up at her. He had never seen her look so beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed from her orgasm and her body was coated in a light sweat. When their eyes meet, Seeley finally thrust into Buffy.

Both of them moaned at the intimate contact. Seeley never felt anything like this. It felt like she was mad for him. She was wet, slick, and tight. He had a hard time from cumming as soon as pushed into her. He felt like an inexperience teenager. He could feel his orgasm building. He reached in between their bodies where they were joined and began to rub her clit.

Buffy was well on her way to another orgasm when Seeley reached down and began to play with her clit. As soon as he began to rub, Buffy's world exploded and she thought she saw stars. When Buffy came so did Seeley. It felt like Buffy's muscles were milking Seeley for all he was worth. Seeley collapsed next Buffy breathing heavy. He looked over at Buffy and couldn't help but smile at her. Seeley pulled Buffy into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

Right before they drifted off to sleep they both whispered "I love you".


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you to and hideher for reviewing. And next chapter I promise. You'll understand after you read!

Buffy didn't want to wake up. She feared that everything that happened between her and Seeley was just a dream. Then it registered in her sleepy mind that there was a warm body pressed against her. When she realized that last night really happened, she couldn't help but smile at the memories.

When Buffy opened her eyes she looked into Seeley's warm chocolate brown ones. "Do I have bad bed hair?"

Seeley just looked at her and smile. "You look gorgeous love."

He was awarded a blush from her. "You are a terrific liar, Seeley. With no make-up and bed hair I'm sure I am a sight to behold."

He just continued to stare at her. "Buffy, this is the best you looked since I met you. Add in the fact that you are in my bed, wrapped in my sheets, you are the most beautiful thing there is."

Buffy couldn't help but smile at his words, and pull him in for a passionate kiss.

After the inevitable make-out session, they were interrupted by Seeley's phone ringing.

Buffy groaned at the loss of contact. "Seeley...just ignore it."

Seeley reluctantly answered his phone. "Booth."

Buffy gave Seeley an evil smirk and slowly began to lower the sheet so that Seeley can see her breast.

Seeley had to bit his lip to hold back his moan. "No, Bones. I'm ok"

Seeley gave her a glare. Buffy could do nothing but smirk at him and continue to tease him. When he finally hung up the phone, he jumped on top of Buffy, who gave a squeal. Before they could get any further, Seeley's phone once again began to ring. Both groaned at the loss of contact as he once again got up to answer the phone.

Seeley watch Buffy get up and gather her cloths. "Yes, Bones. I'm on the way."

"Buffy, where are you going?"

Buffy just gave him a look. "We both know that she will continue to call until you go see whatever she needs you to see. God, she is worse than Rebecca. And Rebecca likes me."

Seeley gave her a pleadingly look. "Please don't go."

Buffy couldn't help but smile at his pout. "How about we meet up tonight and we can finish what we started?"

Seeley gave her a lewd look. "I'll be counting down the hours, love."

After a couple more minutes of kissing, both walked away, cursing Dr. Brennan for her timing.

As Buffy walked into her home, she felt like she was being watched. When she turned around, she saw someone that she never wanted to see again. Spike.

Buffy gave him an angry look. "What the hell are you doing here, Spike?"

Spike took a drag of his cigarette. "Nice to see you too ducks."

As he took a step towards her, she took one back. "How did you find me?"

He gave her a chuckle. "Captain Cardboard. I still can't believe you dated that farm boy."

Buffy silently cursed herself. "Well, get the hell out."

Spike just looked at her. "Sorry, luv can't do that?"

"And why the hell not?" Buffy screamed at him. Buffy hoped that someone would hear her scream and come to investigate.

Spike threw a glass vase at her. "Cause I love you, you crazy bint. I can't get you out of my head."

Buffy just stared at him in shock. "Well get over it! I don't love you ! I never have and never will! Not especially after you set me up back in LA!"

When Spike heard this he snapped. He lounged at Buffy and both of them started to fight. Spike gaine the upper hand and managed to knock Buffy out.

"Sorry about this luv, but I just don't accept that you don't love me."

Spike then picked up Buffy, carried her to his car, and drove off to his hide out.

* * *

Seeley was getting worried and he had a bad feeling that something was a wrong with Buffy. Buffy was suppose to be in at work 2 hours ago. She was never late, and she wasn't answering any of his calls. He finally gave up trying to reach her by phone a decided to just go over to her place and see if anything was a wrong.

When he got to Buffy's place, he was on instant alert. From the wreckage that was left behind he could tell that there was a struggle and that Buffy was in trouble. He quickly left the place as it was and rushed to the Jeffersonian.

By the time Seeley found Bones he was out of breath from running the whole way. "Bones, you have to help me!"

Bones gave him a glance. "With what?"

Still trying to catch his breath. "It's Buffy. She has been kidnapped!"

Bones continued to look at her work. "Are you sure that she just didn't go out?"

He could only stare at her in shock. "Bones! I went over to her place. There is evidence of a struggle."

She only gave a sigh. "Well if what you say is true, and she was kidnapped, it is a case for the FBI then."

Booth was starting to get angry with her. "Look Bones. I don't know what your problem is with her, but if you don't help me and something happens to her, then I quit. Whatever partnership that we have is through!"

Bones just looked at him in shock. Unknowing to them, their whole argument was witnessed by the rest of the Squint Squad.

"I'll help, Booth" Dr. Hodgins said to him.

Booth just continued to look at Bones. "Good. Go get your kit. I'll take you to the crime scene to see if you can find anything useful that will help me find her."

After Booth and Dr. Hodgins left Angela came up to Brennan. "Brennan, listen up. You have to let him go. You missed your chance, and he moved on. If you want to keep his friendship and working with him you are going to have to accept that he belongs to Buffy now."

Bones just looked at Angela and pondered what she had said. "I'll help him find Buffy."

* * *

When Buffy regained consciousness, she found out that her arms were chained above her head. As she began to remember what happen, she began to panic and pull on the chains.

"They won't budge. Luv" Spike said as he walked in front of her.

Buffy gave him a defiant look. "I'm so gonna kill you when I get lose."

Spike just gave her a chuckle. "Like you did with that couple back in LA?Also you wouldn't want to do that your true love?"

Buffy just glared at him. "You are not my love! You never will be. As for those two people, that was a mistake and you set me up for that."

Spike went to crease her face. "Oh but you will love me. And how did I set you up for that? After all you were the troubled teen back then."

Buffy pulled back as far as she could to avoid his touch.

When Spike stepped back, Buffy saw her opening and gave him a sharp kick to his groan area and managed to connect.

While Spike was on the ground moaning in pain, Buffy tried ever harder to get lose.

Spike stood up and slapped her across the face. "You stupid bitch! You are so gonna pay for that."

When Buffy brought her head around to look at him, she realized that now he had a knife in his hand.

Spike advanced on Buffy. "Now pet, I was only going to have you chained up until you would come to your senses and admit that you love me, but now I'm going to have to torture you a bit."

Buffy began to cry harder. "I love someone else, and will NEVER love you Spike!"

He just continued to twirl his knife between his fingers. "Oh yes, that ponce with his big forehead. He will leave as soon as he finds out about what you did back in LA."

When he mentioned LA, he saw the look that was on her face. "Well, what do we have here? You have yet to tell him? Oh my god, this is bloody brilliant."

While Spike was having a field day with this new piece of information, Buffy couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself. "He won't leave me! He loves me. And when he finds out that I'm missing he is gonna hunt you down like the dog you are! He WILL find me, and then beat you down and lock you up like you deserve!"

Spike gave her an evil chuckle. "He won't find you, luv. As for locking me up, he will never be able to."

"That's what you think." Spike heard from behind him.

Spike turned towards the growl. "Oh Peaches! Glad to see that you made it."

Seeley kept his gun pointed at Spike. 'Buffy are you ok?"

Buffy couldn't help but cry tears of relief. "Yeah, Seeley. I'm fine."

"Aww, such a touching reunion. Hate to break it to you pal but she loves me and is going with me." Spike threatened Seeley.

Seeley just clenched his teeth. "We'll see about that."

Spike and Seeley began to fight. Buffy was afraid for Seeley. She seen what Spike could do when he was really pissed off. Just when things were getting out of hand a gun went off. Both men stop moving. Buffy was beginning to panic when Seeley didn't move.

Finally Seeley got up much to Buffy's relief. As Seeley began to unchain her, she asked. "Is he dead?"

Seeley just glanced at the prone figure of Spike. "No, I don't think so."

Buffy just cuddled deeper into Seeley's arms. "Take me to your place Seeley. I don't want to be alone tonight."

Seeley just looked down at her. "Buffy, baby. I should take you to the hospital."

Buffy was again began to panic. "No! No hospitals. I'm not hurt. Please Seeley just take me to your place."

Seeley's heart broke at her pleading tone. "Ok, love. We'll go to my place."

Once at Seeley's place, Buffy took a shower to get the smell and feel of Spike off of her skin. When she was finished with her shower, Buffy went to sit besides Seeley on the couch. "You can ask."

Seeley just gave her a startled look. "Ok. So who was that?"

Buffy gave him a weak smile. "That was Spike. We use to date back when I lived in LA."

Seeley couldn't help but feel jealous at the date remark. "Was he always that crazy?"

She gave a dry chuckle. "Yeah he was."

Buffy couldn't stop thinking about what Spike had said about Seeley leaving once he knew the truth. "Seeley, there are somethings about my past that I have to tell you. And I'm afraid that once you know, you will leave me."

Seeley took her hand into his. "Buffy, nothing that you can say will make me want to leave you."

Buffy blinked back the tears. "God, I hope so."

Buffy took a deep breathe. "When I was 15..."

As for Spike....he story is the same as Seeley's. William the Bloody was Spike's ancestor.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you to arayth3darkpr1nc3ss and r. Mae for reviewing. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I had to fight with the musie to get it out.

Buffy was having a hard time talking about her past, but she knew that she needed to tell Seeley. "When I was 15 my mom was killed by a drunk driver. It seemed like after she died, everything that I knew to be safe and right wasn't."

Seeley could see how talking about her past was tearing her up. He pulled Buffy into his lap to hold her while she continued her story.

Buffy gave Seeley a weak smile. "My dad became a drunken asshole after my mom's death. He just stopped caring about me and Dawn. Which left me to take care of Dawn. I mean I was barely a teenager myself and I had to take care of my younger sister. I love Dawn to death, but I didn't want to be her parent."

Seeley began to cress her back. He knew all to well what she went through. "Buffy, baby. What is so bad about that? I went through the samething with my brother."

When Seeley told her this, it only mad her cry harder. "Oh God, Seeley! I wish it was only that, but that was only the beginning. At first my dad would just get drunk and pass out, but after a while he became mean and violent and began to abuse me and Dawn."

Seeley let out a low growl. He wanted to kill the man who dared to put his Buffy through this much pain.

Buffy smiled as she heard his low growl. "Once he began abusing us, I started to stay out as long as possible, skip classes so no one would see the bruises. I would make Dawn go and stay at a friend's house so I would know that she was safe. But things began to go from bad to worse."

Seeley had a small smile on his face when he thought about Buffy choosing to caring about her sister's safety, when she obviously didn't have to.

Buffy turned to look in Seeley's eyes. She could see the love in his eyes, along with some pain. Whether it was for her or about his own past she didn't know. She pulled his head down and gave him a passionate kiss.

When she pulled away, she was dazed and breathless. " While I was skipping and staying out late, I was being watched by Spike. He said he could see the darkness in me and that it was beginning to take me over. Told me that he would help me embrace the darkness, and at this point I didn't care. So I began to hang around with Spike. Getting into trouble, doing drugs, and fighting. Everything that I wouldn't do when my mom was alive, I did."

When Buffy mentioned Spike's name he stiffened. He still remembered the fear he felt when he realized that Spike had kidnapped her.

Buffy snuggled deeper into Seeley's arms. " At home things began to get worse, so I never even bothered to go home. Spike began to tell me to things I would never do, and I did them. I thought that if I didn't do as he told me, he would leave me, and I thought at the time that he was all that I had. "

Seeley's heart broke for his love. He hated to think that once Spike had so much power over her.

Buffy once again pulled Seeley into a passionate kiss. She feared that after she told him this next bit that he would tell her to get out and never speak to him again. " I went on like that for a couple of months. Then one night I told Spike how I always wanted to burn down the school. He went out and bought me the supplies and told me to do it. That I would feel a sense of freedom after it was done. So I thought about it a couple of days and told him that I was going to do it. So on the next night, I went to the school gym and began setting everything up and after I was finished I lite a match and walked away."

Seeley had a hard time believing that Buffy would do something like that. But then again he did things that he never thought he would do.

Buffy didn't want to look in Seeley's eyes and see the hatred in them. " The next morning I heard on the news that two bodies were found in a burnt down school gymnasium. I started to panic and ran to Spike to see what I should do. He just laughed at me and told me what he did. He told me how he knew that his ex-girlfriend, Dru, and her new boy toy would always go to the school gym and make out and screw. How he wanted her to pay for leaving him. So he set me up."

Seeley wanted to yell and throw things, ask her how she could have been so stupid. But he knew that was the last thing that she needed.

Buffy pulled out of his arms and began to pace. "A couple of days passed and then the couples showed up to my house and arrested me. I was going to go on trial for their murders, and Spike was no where o be found. But for once my dad came through for me. He managed to get me off of murder charges. But I had to go into a psychiatric ward to be evaluated and such. After I came out my dad went ballistic. He beat me within an inch of my life and left me there to die. Lucky for me, Dawn found me and called the ambulance. When I was discharged, I swore to myself that I was never going to let any of that happen to me again and defiantly not to Dawn. So I took Dawn and we went to Sunnydale to go live with our grandmother."

Buffy felt relieved that she had finally told her past to Seeley, but was afraid of how he was going to react. She worked up her nerve and looked at him. The expression on his face shocked her. While she was expecting revulsion and hate, she hadn't expected the love that was shining in his eyes.

Seeley got up and went to Buffy. "Love, we all did things in our past that we never thought we would do. Hell I even did. But that doesn't make me love you any less, in fact I love you even more. I love you so much that I want you to be my wife."

Buffy stared at him in shock. "You want to marry me? I don't want you pity Seeley."

Seeley pulled Buffy into a deep kiss. "Yes, I want to marry you. And this isn't pity Buffy. With our kidnappings and now that I know of what you went through to get here, and it makes me realize how lucky we are and I don't want to regret anything."

Buffy gave him a teary smile. "Then yes I'll marry you."

Seeley gave her a wide smile and pulled her into a kiss. As there kissing became more passionate, he picked her up and took her back to his bedroom. In between kisses they undressed each other. As Seeley laid her on his bed, he took a step back and admired her.

Buffy began to blush from his staring. "What?"

Seeley gave her a smirk. "You are so beautiful Buffy."

Seeley laid beside her on the bed and began to kiss her. He left her lips and kissed down her throat. When he got to her breast he began to ravish her nipples sucking and nipping them.

Buffy was in a passion filled daze. This man tongue was so talented that she imagine that he could cum from him just sucking on her breast.

Seeley continued to drive Buffy crazy. When Buffy reached down and began to stroke his cock he had become harder then ever before. He felt like he was gonna cum in her hand like an inexperience teenager. He reached down and pulled her hand away from his cock,

Buffy was about to protest when she felt the head of his cock at he entrance. When he pushed in both felt complete. Seeley began a slow rhythm of thrusting driving them both crazy. Buffy tried to get him to move faster but when he refused she squeezed her inner muscles around his cock.

Seeley left out a strangled moan. "You are evil."

Buffy just gave him a smirk. When Seeley saw this, he picked up his pace. Both were lost in the passion. Seeley could feel his orgasm, so he reached down to where they were connected and began to fondle her clit. As soon as he began to manipulate her clit, her world exploded and Seeley was not far behind her.

While they were both relaxing on the bed, Buffy turned to Seeley. "Ain't I suppose to have a ring? After all we are engaged."

Seeley turned on his side to look at Buffy. "Well since it was a spontaneous act, I don;' have one with me. How about we go this weekend and look."

Buffy gave him a blinding smile. "That sounds good to me. When do you want to tell everyone?"

Seeley began to caress her side. "How about when it comes up and if it doesn't we'll tell everyone once we get your ring."

Buffy gave him a kiss. "Sounds perfect love."

Buffy snuggled into his side with her head pillowed on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

Seeley just looked down at her. This one small woman threw him. He had never wanted to marry anyone besdies Rebecca, but that was only because of Parker. But with Buffy he was totally in love with her and the thought of marrying her made him happy, almost giddy. Seeley kissed the top of her head and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning at work, Seeley couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He was sitting in his chair daydreaming when he heard a knock at his door. He looked up to see his brother Jared.

"OK, Seeley. I'm here. What did you want to tell me? You sounded so excited on the phone." Jared questioned.

Seeley smile got bigger. "I'm getting married Jared."

Jared stared at him in shock. "To who? Have I met this person?"

Seeley could only laugh. "Actually you are gonna meet her right now."

As if she heard him, Buffy walked in.

Jared could only stare. This was the girl that he was hoping to get to know better, and it turns out that she is marrying his brother. "I thought you weren't dating anyone."

Buffy turned to the voice. "It's you. I told you that I was seeing someone."

Seeley looked between the pair. "Did you guys already meet?"

Buffy turned a gave Seeley a kiss. "He is the one that brought in Vega's body when you were kidnapped."

Jared had to look away when she gave his brother a kiss. "Yeah. I asked Tempy about her and she told me that you were available."

Seeley just rolled his eyes. "Well she's not."

Buffy could see the jealously rolling off of Seeley. "I told him that I was seeing someone, but I don't think he believed me."

Jared could see the love between the pair. He wondered why Tempy would lie to him. "Sorry, I thought she was just playing hard to get."

They all made plan to get together later so Buffy and Jared could get to know each other. When Seeley had to leave to go to an appointment with Dr. Sweets and Bones, Jared went off, and Buffy went back to work.

* * *

The whole team was working with the victims remains when they all got the shock of their life.

"I have decided to have a baby and asked Booth to be the father." Dr. Brennan informed them.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Thanks to all who have reviewed! My muse ran away for a couple of days, but came back at 1 am and wouldn't let me sleep. So I hope the wait wasn't too long. I tried to put more of the characters feelings into this chapter. I hope that you readers are happy with how Buffy/Seeley's relationship progressed! Enjoy!

Buffy just looked at Dr. Brennan in shock. "YOU WHAT!?"

Dr. Brennan just gave her a smirk. "Booth has agreed to be the father" _'Well he was actually too shocked to answer, but she doesn't need to know that'_

Temperance was tired of the constant gnawing feeling she got when she thought of Buffy and Booth together. She was ready to do anything and everything to get Booth.

Buffy's anger and disgust for this woman grew. She could hardly believe that she would even suggest that to Seeley. Hell did she just say that Seeley agreed? "And how the hell do you suppose this is going to work out." Buffy said through gritted teeth.

Dr. Brennan kept her smirk. "He is going to make a donation and then I am going to inseminated."

Both Buffy and Temperance knew that Seeley wouldn't be able to walk away from his baby, and Temperance was counting on it.

Buffy tried to keep the hostility out of her voice. "And please tell why the hell did you pick Seeley?"

Temperance got a dreamy look in her eye. "Well Booth does have a very good physical appearance as well as many characteristics traits I wish my child to have and it is only logical that he be the father."

Buffy saw the dreamy look in her and saw red. "LOGICAL? People are not logical! At least not living people. You can't break a living person down in your so called logical terms."

At this time Seeley walked onto the platform.

Dr. Brennan glared at Buffy and then gave Booth a smile. "Booth, can you please tell Buffy that you are the logical choice and you are going to do this."

Buffy could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "You agree?

Seeley just looked at Buffy. "I...."

Buffy couldn't believe that he wasn't deny her. "So you what? Get her pregnant and then never bother with her again? Cause if that is what you think, we both know that is never going to happen!"

Seeley could see that pain in her eyes and it killed him knowing that he was part of the cause. "Buffy I do this with Rebecca and Parker all the time."

Buffy took a deep breathe and tried to keep her tears at bay. "And look how it tears you up inside when Rebecca doesn't let you have Parker! And you don't even see Rebecca all the time. You will see _her_ almost everyday, hear about the baby all the time!" Buffy spat the word _her_ with venom.

Seeley could see Buffy's point. " Bones, maybe she is right."

Dr. Brennan began to panic. It couldn't go like this. Her and Booth were suppose to be together. "No, Booth. Don't listen to her."

Buffy could see that Seeley had no idea what to do. "You know what Seeley? How about I make this easy for you. Whatever is between us is over. You can go with you bone lady and have as many damn kids you want. I hope you are happy!"

By time Buffy was finished talking she began to cry. She refused to let them see her cry so so took off running.

Seeley couldn't do anything but stare after her in shock. It felt like all the air in the room was gone and he couldn't breath.

The rest of the team looked on in shock, hardly believing what had happened. Angela was the first one to find her voice. "Brennan that was just cold, and I can't even believe that we are friends. And Booth you better go after her or you are going to lose her forever."

"Yeah, dude! I have never seen you laugh and smile like you do when you are with Buffy." Dr. Hodgins spoke up.

Dr. Saroyan gave her opinion also. "For heaven's sake you let her call you Seeley. If that isn't a big clue that you love her, then what is? Go after her!"

Seeley looked at each of them and could see the pleading in there eyes. Once he glanced over at Bones he saw her evil smirk, and knew that she had done all of this to break him and Buffy up, and he saw red. "Damn it, Bones! I never thought you would take it this far. Now because of you I might of lost one of few people who mean the world to me!'

Seeley took off after Buffy at full running speed. Hoping that she hadn't gone to far.

Buffy was crying so hard she could hardly see in front of her. As she walked out the door, she heard her name being called. When she looked back to find Seeley running at her, she picked up her pace not wanting to hear anything he had to say.

Seeley could see that she was beginning to pick up her pace, right before she was able to crawl into her car he grabbed her from behind and pulled her to him.

Buffy began to struggle when she felt his arms around her. "Damn it, Seeley! LET ME GO! I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"

Seeley just held her tighter. "Buffy please hear me out."

Buffy began to struggle harder. "And hear you say she is having your baby! I can't deal with that Seeley! I can deal with Rebecca and Parker because they were before me. Hell I'm even beginning to love Parker as my own. But I can't stand it if _she_ has your kid. Not when you are with me! How the hell would you take it if I wanted to have another man's baby while we are together?" Buffy began to sob harder.

Seeley just held her as she cried. He felt incredibly jealous when she asked him about another man's baby. The green monster in stomach howling at the thought alone. He would break any man's hand that dare touch his Buffy. "Buffy don't say that! Just hearing it makes me want to go on a jealous rampage! And Bones is not having my baby! I finally saw what you have been telling me all along. She was trying to break us up!"

Buffy sobs stopped. "And how do I know you are telling the truth Seeley?"

Seeley gave Buffy a deep kiss. Just kissing Buffy made his blood seem like it was on fire. "Because I want to have babies with you Buffy. I want little Buffys and Seeleys running around. Sons to play ball with, a daughter that looks just like you to be my princess. But with her I will have to scare away any boys who think they are worthy of her."

Buffy gave a chuckle at the last part. "Are you sure Seeley? Cause I can't and won't go through all this again?"

Seeley just gave her a smirk. "If I wasn't so sure, would I give you this?"

Buffy looked down to see what he had in his hand. It was an engagement ring. "I thought we were going to pick this out together?"

Seeley gave her a chuckle. "I went to go get one before my meeting with Dr. Sweets. So what do you say, even though you said we were over, will you marry me?"

Buffy pulled him in for a passionate kiss. In a breathless voice she replied, "Does that answer your question?"

He gave her a big smile and put the ring on her left ring finger.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I got 2 reviews asking for an update. So this is it. The last chapter of Love over Dead Bodies. But don't worry, I still have some one-shots that I want to write for this verse. So far I have 4 planned. If there is something you'll like to read that happen let me know! Thanks to all of my readers that have stuck with this story and reviewed. So happy reading!

"Daddy!"

Seeley turned to look at his three year old daughter, Emma. "What's a matter princess?"

Emma's chocolate brown eyes that were exactly like her father's filled with tears. "Chris and Parker won't let me play with them."

Seeley kneeled down to her level. "Well, sweetie. Sometimes the boys just want to hang out without any girls around."

Emma just gave her father a pout. "But, Daddy! You're a boy and you always want to hang out with Mommy."

Seeley's cheeks turned slightly red. "Well..ahem...princess it won't always be like that."

Emma got a quizzical look on her face. "So that means that someday boys will want to hang out with me?"

Seeley got a dark look on his face. Emma looked exactly like Buffy, and he knew that when she got older that she would be beautiful. "How about we go get your brothers and your mother and we can go get ice-cream."

* * *

Emma's eyes lite up. "Yay! Parker! Chris! Mommy! Daddy is taking us for ice-cream!"

Buffy walked into her and Seeley's bedroom later that night. "Honey, if you keep brooding like that you will get wrinkles in your forehead. What's the matter?"

Seeley just gave her a look at the wrinkle comment. "Just something Emma asked earlier today."

Buffy walked over and snuggled into his arms. "And what did Emma have to say?"

Seeley was once again brooding. "She asked me that when she grows up if boys will want to hang around her."

Buffy began to chuckle. "Honey, we have at least 9 years for that."

Seeley pulled back and looked at Buffy with a shocked look on his face. "NINE!? Try more like til she is 35!"

Buffy couldn't hold her laughter in. "Seeley be reasonable!"

Seeley got up and began to pace. "Be reasonable Buffy? Young, perverted boys will be wanting her attention! I know how a boy's mind works!"

Buffy could see how bad this was effecting him. "Oh, honey. She is only 3. You have plenty of time to think of ways to scare off all the boys. She is so much like you that you won't have to worry about any boy taking advantage of her. Besides if she wants to see a boy she will do it and find a way to hide it from you."

Seeley could only grumble at her. "Fine, but I still don't like it!"

Buffy gave him a smirk. "Well how about we do something that you do like?"

Seeley looked at Buffy and swallowed hard. He knew what that smirk meant.

Once Seeley was close enough to her, she grabbed him and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. When Seeley broke the kiss off, he looked at her and gave his own smirk. "Yeah, I defiantly like this."

Seeley pushed Buffy onto her back and laid in between her legs. He began to kiss her and only break contact when he would slip her cloths off of her. Soon Buffy was naked and began tugging at his pants. Seeley stood up and took his pants off. Before he crawled back into bed, he took a moment to look at Buffy. "You are so beautiful."

Buffy blushed at his comment. She would never get use to him telling her she was beautiful. "You ain't so bad yourself."

Seeley crawled back into bed with her. He reached down to her core to find that she was already wet. "How long have you been wanting this?"

Buffy began to moan at his ministrations. "Seems like its been forever."

Soon after Seeley began to thrust into Buffy's welcoming body. Every time they made love it was mind blowing.

When they were basking in the afterglow of their love making, Buffy looked up to Seeley. "Isn't it hard to believe that we almost broke up?"

Seeley had his eyes closed. "Hm, yeah it is. I'm so glad that I saw what she was trying to do and that the rest of the Squints made me go after you."

_When Buffy and Seeley came back in Temperance knew that she had lost him forever. She could see the smiles on both of their faces._

_Buffy held onto Seeley's hand and gave a smile. "Hey guys guess what! Seeley asked me to marry him!"_

_Angela gave a scream and came running to hug her. "Oh! Congrats! Let me see the ring."_

_Buffy showed off her engagement ring._

_Angela and Dr. Saroyan gushed at the ring. "Wow, Booth! You have great taste."_

_Dr. Hodgins gave Booth a pat on the back. "Congrats, Booth! Glad to see that you came to your senses."_

_Booth couldn't help but smile and pull Buffy back into his arms and give her a kiss._

_At this time, Dr. Brennan spoke up. "Yes, congratulations. Even though I don't see this marriage lasting, but best of luck."_

_Seeley got a hard look on his face. "That's it Bones. I had it! You constantly diss Buffy and I'm tired of it! For now on, this relationship between us is over. They only time we talk is about work. No more getting dinners, hanging out, or anything like that!"_

_Temperance just looked at him and turned around and left so he could not see that she was crying._

Buffy gave a soft smile. "Yeah, me too."

**REVIEW!**


End file.
